Puella Death reviews
by Touhoufanatic
Summary: Madoka brings Sayaka to her godly plane of existence so the two of them can have some fun and look over the various ways they have died. some funny ones, many sad and dark ones, but its all good because there already dead basically. Rated T.


"Sayaka! Sayaka, wake up please. . . . . . . . . . . SAYAKA WAKE UP ALLREADY! YOU DON'T EVEN NEED TOO SLEEP!"

Sayaka slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes upon hearing Madoka's voice. Opening her eyes Sayaka found herself somewhere, wrong. She seemed to be floating in a vast place, and everywhere she looked all she could see were stars, nebula's and the occasional asteroid. Was she in space? No that wasn't possible, she would die without a spacesuit, and how would she even get there?

"You fully awake now? Madoka's voice rang out all around.

Sayaka looked about in every direction to find nothing but stars around her, and she seemed unable to move in any direction no matter how hard she tried. She seemed unable to speak as well; she couldn't even hear her own voice.

"Sayaka I'm over here. Oh one moment, I guess I need to re-tweek reality a bit. I'll be back in a minute, so don't go anywhere!"

Sayaka floated in the space and scowled. She couldn't even move, or didn't seem to be able to, so it wasn't like she could go anywhere. And where the heck was Madoka anyway? Her voice kept ringing out like she was speaking through an air horn and it hurt.

"Okay, can you see me now?"

Sayaka looked around and shook her head angrily.

"Hmm, I thought I had this, oooh I thought I had this. Fiddling with reality should not be this hard! Can you talk at least?

Sayaka opened her mouth and closed it again, scowling at nothing in particular.

"Ooooooh this is so stupid! Hang on; I'm sure I'll get it this time, Sayaka.

Sayaka looked on as the place around her slowly began shifting, large floating rocks appeared all around, including under her, and in moments Sayaka saw a form appearing. Slowly, as if appearing from a fog, Madoka appeared before her wearing a long pale pink dress, the likes of which Sayaka had never before seen her wear. Madoka floated down and landed on the same rock Sayaka was standing on, glared as her dress caught on some rocks before waving her hand causing it to become a short skirt, and looked to Sayaka.

"Sorry it took so long, I guess controlling reality is a little tough, huh?

"Controlling reality? What-, hey I can talk now!" Sayaka roared happily before looking back at Madoka. "What's going on here anyway?

"Well."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wait, so your telling me I died, turned into a witch died again and then was denied having existed because of your wish?

"Yeah . . . sorry."

"Well, it's not like you meant it to go that way, right? I mean you got rid of the witches so that's good, and it's my fault I turned into one from the sound of it."

"Well, that was my intent, but-"

"No buts, you did what you thought was right. But where are we and what's with your outfit? I've never seen you wear something so well cut or revealing." Sayaka commented slyly as she gazed at the gown Madoka was wearing.

Madoka looked uncomfortable as she tried to cover the parts of her gown that were open." D-don't stare please."

"Hahaha! Where are we anyway, Madoka?"

"Well, I told you my wish, right?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well it was such a powerful wish that I, ascended I guess would be the word for it."

" . . . "

"Um, Sayaka?"

"So you're telling me you're a goddess now!"

"Yeah, basically."

"That is so cool, so when you said you were altering reality?"

"I was making it so that you were on the same plane I was."

"The same plane?"

"Plane of existence."

"Ah, that makes sense, so I'm dead, so a spirit or something then?"

"Something like that."

"And you're a goddess."

"Yes."

"And we're on some kind of, what, godly plane of existence?

"More like a place where different timelines and realities intersect actually."

"That's,.. how the heck do you know all this, Madoka!" Sayaka demanded.

"Goddess here."

"Oh right. So . . . I'm not against being here, but why am I here?"

"It's my fault, I was being selfish."

"What do you mean?"

"You were supposed to be erased from all timelines in one form or another, and I was supposed to exist in this plane watching over all magical girls and helping protect them from the incubators. The solitude was getting to me though, so I began experimenting with my new abilities. I pulled together all the shards of your existence and tried to um-"

"Tried to what?"

"I tried to recreate you, though it looks like I got it only partially right."

"What do you mean?"

"Sayaka, look at yourself."

Sayaka looked down at herself. She was wearing a light blue one piece dress that was complete with long arm coverings, but as she looked down more she realized what Madoka meant. The dress should have reached down to her knees, but instead it reached down to what could only be described as a tail of wisplike white stuff. "So I'm a spirit with no legs, huh?"

"Yeah, I missed a tiny bit of your existence so that's why that happened. It's all my fault," Madoka said as small tears began forming in her eyes.

"Hey now, it's not your fault. Besides I'm still here, just only like, ninety percent here is all. So you put me back together to have company basically, right?

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Okay then . . . what is there to do anyway? This plane is kind of, sparse," Sayaka said as she looked around.

"Oh, well I did have an idea."

"Ooh, what?"

"We could look at the different timelines, I can see all of them and make it as if were watching them in real time."

"Huh, why would we want to do that?"

"Well, we can see how things went for us in different lives, see how we dealt with things, see what kind of things happened to us, see how Mami and Kyouko did in different timelines-"

"I'm surprised you didn't mention Homura."

"She's from one timeline and kept doing time resets, she only exists in like a tenth of all the timelines, if that. The only one that could be funny is one that she reset because she confessed to me and I friend-zoned her. we could see how Mami and Kyouko fought witches before we met them.

". . . Hey, could we find out how Kyouko died, if she did?" Sayaka said with a devilish grin.

"Um we could. If I remember though, a lot of the timelines have similar ending for all of us, there's only a few that aren't the same thing over and over again."

"We could go over all the different ways we've died then!"

"Sayaka, that just seems cruel!"

"You're a goddess and I'm a legless spirit, it's not like we can be any more dead or non-existent than we already are, besides from this view some of our deaths might even seem funny, don't ya think?"

"Well ,I suppose-"

"Yeah, sweet! Whose deaths should we look at first?"

"Why not our own maybe?"

". . . Fine, but goddesses first!"

"Oh, that's no fair!" Madoka whined as she waved her hand, creating what looked to be a massive touchscreen TV in front of them. "Here you look."

"Okay, let's see, ways you have died are, ooh ouch!"

"What?"

"Well, um, it seems your mom killed you a couple of times."

"WHAT!"

"Yeah, she um, slapped and pushed you down a flight of stairs when you two were arguing. Looks like your neck broke three times and your spine once, dam your mom must have strong arms to break your neck with a slap."

"I think she slapped me and I fell down the stairs and broke my neck, Sayaka."

"Oh, that makes more sense."

"Any other ways I died, Sayaka?"

"Let's see. Killed by three different witches, not counting Walpurgisnacht. They killed you by crushing you, impaling you, and eating your legs then dropping you off a skyscraper onto a crowd of people during a festival."

"Oh, that must have broken mom's heart."

"Let's see what else. Oh, you got hit by a truck in one timeline, which looks painful."

"I'd bet."

"You were also killed by having the shard of a Witch's Grief Seed kicked through your head it looks like, by some girl called Oriko, you know her?"

"She was a magical girl in one timeline that had foresight. If she had succeeded then we would not be here right now, but Homura reset time after she killed me."

"Ah. It looks like you were,.. oh my."

"What?"

"There's one timeline here where you turned into, kind of a witch?"

"Huh, I don't recall that one."

"Well your outfit is black and really revealing and your killing magical girls in it while dragging some boys from our class into-"

"Aaaaah, not that one! No, don't look at that, it's shameful!"

"What is? It just looks like you're bringing them to meet your folks, are they friends of yours in that timeline or something?

"No don't watch it, change it quick!"

"Why I don't see why . . . . . . . are your breasts really that big, Madoka?" Sayaka asked as she stared at the screen.

"Nooooo! Next timeline!" Madoka said as she forced the screen to another timeline, much to Sayaka's dismay.

"What was that for, and why were you taking off your clothing in that reality?"

". . . It's an alternate reality where a year after beating Walpurgisnacht, the two of us became corrupted from something a witch attacked us with. We became like a cross between a witch and a magical girl and betrayed our friends and allies while happily sowing discord in the city while indulging in shameless acts! I'm just happy that reality died off."

"Oh, um well, your breasts looked bigger . . . I mean, let's look at my deaths now I guess. Why don't you take control.

"Ugh, okay. Let's see then . . . . . . . multiple deaths by turning into a witch."

"Dammit!"

"One where Homura kills you with an explosive accidentally."

"I knew I didn't like her."

"One where Mami accidently hits your soul gem with a stray shot too."

". . . I'll forgive that, I guess."

"One where you were killed by Kyouko."

"Only one?"

"You want more than one?"

"No, it's just I figured she would have gotten the better of me more than just once is all."

"No, it looks like she turned you into her little pet in a few of them though." Madoka said with a slight grin.

"Huh, what do you mean?"

". . . She turned you into a lesbian and the two of you were going out with each other, you were the submissive one too."

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh, nooooo! How in, but I, ugh just no!"

"Sorry, it did happen, Sayaka."

"Ugh, any other ways I died that are interesting?"

"Well there's one where you were killed in action while fighting aliens during an incubator invasion of Earth."

"Whoa! How cool was I?"

"You were the best frontline fighter of the whole war and sacrificed yourself to stop the incubator super weapon. You saved the world, so pretty cool yeah."

"Nice! That isn't going to happen in the new timeline, right?"

"I don't think so, no."

"Good."

"Oh there's also one that, ..oh. Never mind"

"What?"

"You don't want to know."

"Yes I do."

"There's one timeline where Kyousuke goes insane and kills you with a steak knife before hanging himself."

" . . . I did not want to know that."

"Told you. Want to look over Kyouko or Mami?"

"Sure, I'll look over Mami, I guess."

"Okay . . . anything interesting?"

"Hm, kind of. It looks like Mami losing her head happens more than just a few times, and in more ways than one."

"What do you mean, Sayaka?"

"Bit off, chewed off, slashed off, blown off, blasted off, kicked off, punched off. You name it; it seems to have happened to her head."

"Poor Mami."

"Yeah no kidding. Looks like she's turned into a witch in a few timelines too, less than me though."

"Oh, I hope she didn't cause too much trouble."

"Well if you don't count causing us to turn as well from seeing her turn and destroying that timelines world then no, she doesn't cause too much trouble."

"Oh my."

"Yep. Oh my. It looks like in one timeline she shot her own soul gem by accident."

"That sucks. Any less sad ones?"

"Not too many, there's one where she worked as a Miko and another where she worked as a cat waitress at a bar, but other than that its untimely deaths and ridiculously sad mess ups."

"Oh, let's go onto Kyouko then, okay?"

"Heck yes! Please tell me I killed her at least once! Hearing that she convinced me to like girls is still pissing me off!"

"It looks like it; you even killed her more than she killed you!"

"Yes!"

"But it looks like most were friendly fire kills when you were supposed to be working together."

"Oh."

"Yeah, as to kills when you meant it, it looks like you killed her twice."

"How?"

"Stabbed through eye and thrown off of an overpass into oncoming traffic."

" . . . I'm not sure how I feel about this."

"I can see why. Do you want to know the other ways she died?"

"Sure, how?"

"Mainly from witches, similar to Mami. Though her deaths were longer and more violent. There also are a few where she turned into a witch and one where she committed suicide."

"Oh, um . . . argh. Why am I feeling sorry for her!"

"Because you are?"

"I don't want to feel sorry for her; she attacked Kyousuke and my ideals!"

"It doesn't make her deaths any less sad, Sayaka."

"Fine. Any other interesting points or timelines?"

"Other than one were Hitomi becomes a vengeance seeker incubator and magical girl hunter who is out for blood because of us dying to protect her, no."

"Whoa, that happens?"

"Yep, we die protecting her from a witch that Kyuubey tricked us into an ambush with. She survives and after about a month of brooding finds ways to hunt and kill magical girls, incubators and witches permanently. It ends rather badly though."

"Then I don't want to know. Any others?"

"Not really, that's kind of it unless you want to look over magical girls we never met."

"Well, what else is there to do?"

". . . um not a whole lot, kind of why I said I was being selfish."

"Oh, well let's look over some other timelines then."

"Okay!"

" . . ."

" . . ."

". . . Can you use your power to bring us to different places in timelines?"

"Yeah, why?"

"We should go sightseeing later then.

"Okay!"

**Authors note: I wonder if I should burn for this, I hope not. I would like to hear what anyone thinks of the different ideas I've thought of here, and depending on how things go I may write some of the ideas that I've shown here. Oh well, please tell me what you think either way, good or bad.**


End file.
